Mr and Mrs Huntzberger
by steve46281
Summary: When Logan proposes, Rory says yes. This their life before and after the wedding. At least one new chapter will come out every week! I do not own Gilmore Girls in anyway!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Narrator's POV**

"Actually would you mind waiting?" Logan says to Christopher as he hastily walks onto the stage.

"Is he Gonna-" Christopher starts to say before he's cut off by Lorelai."Not here" Lorelai questions."Not now"

"I'd also like to say some words about my girlfriend of the last three years. You amaze me Rory Gilmore. Every day, everything you do, everything you are, This past year I learned I didn't know a lot more than I thought I do. If that makes sense, sorry I'm a little nervous. What I'm trying to say is that" Logan inhales deeply and then exhales "I don't know a lot, but I know that I love you, and I want to be with you. Forever." Logan then pulls the small, blue box out of his pocket.

Rory and everyone else in the room gasps

"Rory Gilmore, will you marry me?" Logan says in a quiet, raspy voice

The room goes silent as Rory starts having a mild panic attack in her head. She's thinking in her head about how much she loves Logan, and how much Logan loves her.

"Um, wow." Rory says unsteadily "Um wow!" she says louder this time "Well I- Wow!"

"Is there a yes in between those wows?" Logan asks with a quiver in his voice.

"I'm just- I'm so surprised. I just didn't, I'm, will you come talk to me outside?" Rory asks with a smile on her face.

I have no idea what to do. I love him and will always love him. But can I do it, can I get married? What will my parents and the rest of Stars Hollow think?

"Sure" Logan says with concern.

"Sorry I just didn't want to talk in front of everyone" I say walking as fast as I can in heels.

"No I completely understand" Logan says

"Is that" Rory points at a horse drawn carriage on the side of the street

"For us? Yah it is"

"I'm sorry I know you said you're over big gestures but that's what wedding proposals are. Just with your parents and grandparents here I just thought…"

"It's not the size of the gesture, it's the gesture itself."

"It just-" Rory says before being interrupted by Logan

" I got the job out in Silicone Valley."

"Really, wow! When?"

"They gave me the position about 45 minutes after the meeting, but I just, I wanted to save the news for after I proposed."

"Wow you've been thinking about this for a while." Rory says

"Yes I have, I love you Ac- Rory. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"What do your parents think of this?' Rory asks

"Screw my parents, I couldn't care less about what they think. I love you and that's all that matters."

A couple minutes of silence pass as Rory thinks to herself that the only thing that matters about marriage is love, and how much she loves Logan.

"Yes" she says firmly "Yes is my answer"

Logan grabs Rory and pulls her into a kiss

**Logan's POV**

Oh my god is all Logan thought to himself throughout the proposal. Oh my god why I am doing this? What if she says no? When Rory asked him to follow her outside he thought, for sure, his heart would be broken. When she that one word, that one 3 letter word, he had a high better than anything could him.

I grabbed her waist and pulled her towards me, and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Can I?" I asked, gesturing towards Rory's left hand

"Of course!' Rory says happily

I grabbed her hand and Immediately thought about how soft it was, and how he can feel her hand everyday from now on. I gently slid the perfect, princess cut diamond onto my fiance's wrist. My Fiance!

"Oh Logan, I love it" She says lovingly, with warmth in her voice as she lifts it up to her face "It's gorgeous"

I squeezed her hand, then led her to the carriage that awaited us

**Rory's POV**

When Logan and I returned from their carriage ride, is when I started the processing the information. I'm moving to California. I'm getting married. I'm going to start a family sometime soon. All this was running through my mind while I was talking to Logan about our engagement, and California.

Logan stepped out of the carriage and then proceeded to hold out a hand to assist me. I grabbed it, and he steadily held my hand, allowing me to put my weight on him. We were back at my graduation party, where everybody had already left, besides my family. Logan and I simultaneously walked to the door in silence. When we reached the door, we grabbed each other's hand, and walked in the door together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Logan's POV **

I squeezed Ace's hand for reassurance, and she squeezed back. What is her family going to think? Obviously Lorelai knew this was coming, but who did she tell?

With my free hand I grabbed the doorknob and twisted it open. They were all sitting in dead silence, except for Emily, who was blabbering on about wedding plans and dresses.

Everybody was there, Lorelai, Christopher, Richard, and Emily. All sitting in a circle of chairs left over from the party. Heads turned as we walked in, together, hand-in-hand. Emily smiled, then started jumping up and down when she noticed the ring on Rory's finger

"Well as you can tell" Rory said nice and slow "I said yes"

Everyone got up to congratulate us immediately. Christopher and Richard struck up a conversation with me about my job and my plans, while Ace's mom and grandmother talked to her about the wedding.

I spaced out for the last few minutes, thinking about my future with Rory, our future together.

**Rory's POV**

After Logan and I got back from celebrating with my family, I sat down on the couch and slipped my heels off. I raised my left hand, and admired my ring for a few minutes before Logan joined me. He sat there with me for a minute or two, looking at the diamond. We weren't looking at the diamond itself, we were looking at it's meaning. Love. Truth. Eternity.

Logan silently put his arm around me, and fitted his hand around my shoulder. I softly laid my head on his chest as he kissed the top of my head.

"Logan"

"Yah Ace?" He said with a grin on his face

"I love you"

"I love you too"

Logan kissed me again, this time on the lips, and I kissed him back. He pulled away for a moment, then leaned back in when he saw my face. His tongue wrestled mine for power as we sat there. He gently pushed me onto my back and put a knee on either side of my body. He leaned down and kissed my neck, while I laid back and enjoyed.

I grabbed his head and pulled it towards mine, kissing him ever so softly on the lips. I pushed his jacket off his shoulders really slowly, making sure he understood what my intentions were. I sat up and he started to unzip my dress while I unbuttoned his cotton dress shirt. At this point he pushed my dress straps off my shoulder and I pushed his sleeves off his. I wriggled out of the dress and he went in for another kiss.

Logan pushed me onto my back again, and started kissing my lips, then made his down my neck, to my bra. His hands reached under me and unhooked my bra, having a lot of practice. Kisses dressed by breasts as he made his way down my torso to my panties.

He grabs my hands and pulls me to my feet, then slowly sticks his fingers on the sides, and slides them down my legs, going teasingly slow.

I step out of them and start to unbuckle his pants. Under his pants I can feel stiffness, and know what he wants. Slowly I pull the belt out of the loops and slip his pants down his legs

"Come on Ace, are we going to get started anytime soon?"

I acknowledged him with a slight smile then grabbed his hand and led him to the bed.

**Logan's POV**

I woke up and instantly felt happiness. In my arms was pure beauty and grace, in human form. Last night I was thinking about how lucky I was, how lucky I am that Rory appeared in my life. She was perfect, and he wasn't. She is everything he isn't; Smart, Honest, Good-natured.

I felt a slight tremor in my arms and realised Ace had woken up. She grabbed my arms and gave them a gentle squeeze, a sign of love. She grabbed my hands and lifted them off of her bare back onto the bed, and flipped over. Her bare breasts were barely showing out from under the covers, he can't believe how shy she still is after 3 years together.

Over her shoulders was a clock that read 11:17.

"Oh shit!" Logan said as he raised out of bed

"What's wrong?" Rory said, half-asleep

"I'm supposed to meet Finn and Colin for drinks in 13 minutes!"

"What time is it?"

"11:17"

"You're meeting for drinks in the middle of the day?"

"Finn's idea. Just roll with it. I was going to get them a little tipsy then tell 'em about us"

"You haven't told them?" Rory asked as she shot up in bed." I just kind of assumed you'd talked to them before hand."

"I was afraid they'd try to talk me out of it. I wouldn't have listened, just I think this is a better approach" I said cautiously

"They're your friends" She says as she falls back onto the bed to sleep.

After I got dressed, I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, even though she was sleeping, and left for the bar.

I got there at around 11:45, and spotted Finn and Colin at the bar already halfway drunk.

"Hey guys" I say while high-fiving them

"A beer for this mate" says Finn

"What've you been up too dude? You never responded to us last night about the raging party that was going on" Colin says

"Um guys… I need to say something" I have to do it, I just need to get it over with. Rip the band-aid off

"Don't tell me you've decided to stop drinking, because that would be a real shame!" Finn say

"No, that's not even close Finn. I have to tell you that I, that I, that I proposed.

"I already proposed a toast mate, you were too late to hear it." Finn says

"Not that kind of proposal" I respond

"You don't mean…" Colin says.

I nod my head yes

"Dude, what the fuck! You didn't ask for our opinions." Colin yells

"What in the bloody hell are you two talking about I'm still lost." Finn says after taking a shot of scotch.

"Logan proposed marriage to Rory!"

"Congrats Mate!" Finn responds

"You're not angry?" Colin asks Finn

"Why would I be, We knew this would eventually happen to our dear friend Logan. Now didn't we Colin?"

"Well I guess…"

I just sat here through this with a blank look on my face.

"Well I guess congratulations" Colin finally says

"Well thanks guys, I'm sorry I didn't say anything. I was just afraid you'd try and talk me out of it."

"Dude we love Rory. Not like you love her, but she's like a sister to us. I just wish you would've told your best friends." Colin says

"Well let's get another round of drinks!" Finn yells to the bartender

"To Logan and Rory!" Finn says

And they all clinked their glasses together

**Rory's POV**

"I love this bed so much, I never want to get up" I say out loud even though Logan is gone

I can't believe Logan didn't ask Colin and Finn their opinions about us getting married. I'm not angry or anything, just confused. They just seem so close, is just surprised me that he didn't say anything

Now it's my turn to drag myself out of bed, and go to Stars Hollow for my repeat graduation ceremony. The actual event is at 4, but they want me there at 2. Who knows what Stars Hollow will think about me getting married and moving across the country. Logan's coming, I just hope he doesn't drink too much before we leave.

I slowly got up and went through my morning routine. Brush my teeth, take a shower, get dressed, blow-dry hair, and then get out the door.

I called Logan twice, and it went to voicemail. Why do I even try?

I knew where Logan was meeting Colin and Finn, so I just drove to the bar. When I walked in I saw Colin and Finn, drunk as hell of course. Logan wasn't quite as drunk, but was a little tipsy. Finn spotted me first and yelled to bar "Everybody welcome Mrs. Huntsberger!" Colin and the rest of the bar hooted and howled, while Logan got up to greet me.

He gave me a quick peck on the cheek and put his arm around my shoulder. He led me to where he and they guys were sitting, and let me take his seat.

"Let me see the ring" Finn said

I held up my left hand for the hundredth time, and Finn and Colin gazed at it.

"Well that's a biggie!" Colin said

Finn kissed my hand and laughed "Oh Rory dear, treat my son nicely"

"Ok Finn, I think you've had a little too much to drink" Logan said

He stood behind me and put his arms loosely around my neck. I grabbed his hands and he kissed the top of my head.

"Ok you lovebirds, I better get Finn back home before he hits on Rory" Colin said pushing Finn off the barstool.

"That's maybe a good idea" Logan retorted

After Logan helped Colin get Finn in the car, he came back and sat down next to me.

"Logan, we have to go to Stars Hollow for my ceremony in a couple of minutes

"Ace, they already hate me enough"

"They don't hate you. They just aren't very welcoming to outsiders. Anyway, we have to announce our engagement."

"They're going to hate me even more after they find out I'm moving across the country with you."

"We have to do it some time"

Logan took a deep breath then said "Let's go, we can take my car"

"I think we should take mine, they won't welcome a porsche very nicely

"Ok then, can I least drive?" Logan asks

"Sure" I say "We're already becoming a married couple"

"Sure Ace, whatever you say"

And together we walked to car. Like a gentleman, of course, Logan opened my door and let me in. He went to his side, started the car, and off we went.

**Logan's POV**

When we got back to our apartment in New York, both us were worn out. Their town was ecstatic about Ace's graduation, and the engagement. They weren't so happy about the moving part though. Everybody put on a calm face though, still excited about the impending wedding.

We both plopped down on the bed, laying in silence.

"You know, we're going to need to start planning" Rory said

"The wedding?" I asked

"Yah, and everything else too"

"Like what?"  
"Where we're going to live, where I'm going to work, and if we want kids or not."

"You want kids?"

"Well, um, I don't know, do you?"

"I'm up for kids, sometime in the future though"

"Of course. We're only in our twenties."

"I love you Logan" She says to me "I really want to marry you, I do."

"I want to marry you too Ace. Just think about our future; A big house and a big yard, us sitting together on a back patio watching our kids run around and play with one another. Just picture it in your mind. Us, together. With a family."

"I definitely can picture it"

Rory sat up, and so did I. I pulled her in for a long passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around my neck then pulled away.

"I am pooped." she said

"Well let's get some sleep"

"We're going to have a lot of planning to do tomorrow too. My grandmother called and wants us to come over to start planning the wedding tomorrow morning"

"Ugh, in the morning?" I asked

"Yes in the morning"

Together we crawled under the cover. She leaned up against my chest, and I wrapped my arms around her. I placed a gentle kiss on her head, then drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I woke up to Rory shaking me back and forth

"Logan, Logan. It's time to get up."

"Ughhh. Just a few more minutes"

"Logan come on"

"Fine, fine, I'm getting up now" Very slowly I sat up. When I raised my head, I saw Rory eating a pop-tart. She gracefully walked throughout the room, brushing her hair while picking out an outfit me. On the bed she had a pair of jeans and my leather jacket. She, herself, was wearing a pair of jeans and a blue sweater

"Are we dressing casual?" I asked.

"Yah. Grandma went on this whole rant about being comfortable inside her home. I'm just going with the flow."

"Whatever" I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and slowly got to my feet. She was hustling around the room, with a coffee cup in her hand.

"Did you get me any?" I asked, needing the caffeine

"Here" she responded "Oh no, we have to be there in 15 minutes! Logan, Logan, get up we have to hurry!"

As quick as I could I jumped out of bed and began to strip. After I put on a clean pair of pants, Ace came over and jumped onto me. I caught her in my arms, fireman style. Her soft hands were around my neck, clinging to each other. She lifted her head, and gave me a really long kiss. Our lips connected to each other's and stayed like that for a minute or so.

She pulled away then said "Let's go"

"Ok then" I say not letting her down. I carried her all the way to the car. Along the way she laughing and kissing my chin. I was holding her, she's mine, she's in my arms. Literally. When we reached the car I set her down, then opened the door for her.

"For you my lady" I said like a gentleman

"Why thank you my good sir" She replied

Man, I really love when we do this. Carrying on bits until their as thin as air

We drove in silence for a couple of minutes, then out of the blue she said "Logan, can we talk about something? It's serious"

"Of course Ace. What is it you want to talk about?"

"Ok. Maybe we should pull-over. I was going to wait until tonight to tell you, But I just can't wait any longer"

I slowly pulled over the car, and obviously had a worried look on my face

"Don't look at me like that, please" Rory said, as tears formed in her eyes

"Oh no Rory don't cry, I'm just concerned"

"Logan" she said slowly "I am, I am, I am pregnant." As she said it she rubbed her stomach, staring at it with disbelief.

"Oh Rory, that's wonderful! It may be a little sooner than we wanted, but who cares! We're going to be parents!" I leaned over and grabbed Rory's neck, pulling her in for a kiss. She grabbed my neck, pulling me closer to her. Together we kissed for a couple of minutes. I pulled away and gently laid my hand on her stomach.

"We're going to be parents" Rory whispered "I'm going to carry a baby around for 9 more months."

"Yes, it's wonderful" In my mind I had another vision of us. Rory was in a hospital bed, a little baby in her arms. I was standing next to them, caressing the babies face. It was beautiful, the whole scene was. Then suddenly, I came back to reality. Rory was crying with her hands over her eyes.

"Ace, Ace come on, everything will be okay, come here" I grabbed her head and laid it on my shoulder. "We're going to be parents" I say softly "Parents"

**Rory's POV**

We made it back from my grandparents house fine, having picked out a few details of the wedding. All the way back to the apartment Logan was going on and on about houses in California, and how nice they are for children. I really, really love him, I love him for all this. For being excited, for being happy.

"Logan, pull over the car"

"Do you got some more news for me Ace?"

"No. just pull over"

"Ok, Ok" he said relentlessly

I got out of the car and walked over to his door. I reached down and hit the button that pushed the seat back. Logan sat there astonished. I'm guessing he had a pretty good guess of what I was doing. I slid onto the floor by his seat, and closed the door behind me

"Come on Ace, you don't have to d-" He was cut off by me unzipping his pants. Slowly and carefully I unzipped his pants, and you all know what happened after that

When I finished with Logan, I walked back and got in the car.

"Rory, when do we want tell everybody"

"Tell everybody what?

"About the baby, the pregnancy"

"I haven't even thought about that. Oh my gosh! What are your parents going to think, what are my parents going to think!" At this point she started hyperventilating

"Ace, Ace calm down. Come on, we can work this out. Do you want to tell them before the wedding or afte? Let's get that settled first. We can speed up the wedding, and then announce the pregnancy or just do it now."

"We can't rip off the band-aid" is all she said during the car ride back to New York.

_3 month later_

**Logan's POV**

"Ok Logan, today we have a meeting with the florist and the caterers."Rory said, while hustling throughout the apartment.

"Uh-huh" is all I replied with while texting Colin

"Logan" Rory said sternly

"Yes" I said putting down my phone

"Did you hear me?"

"Yes I heard you Ace. Now let's look at that baby of ours" I said as I grabbed her hand and led her to a mirror. She turned sideways and I lifted her shirt just enough to see a little bump.

A soft smile grew across her face "We have to tell everybody soon. I'm starting to show."

"I'm ready whenever you are Ace."

We still hadn't told anybody yet, not even Lorelai. We are both scared about what everybody will think. I'm mostly worried about Colin and Finn, they just got used to the idea of them getting married, and he knew this would break them even more.

"I'm going to tell my mother today" Rory said "We also need to tell your parents. I have no idea how they'll take it. I know my grandparents will be ecstatic, that's nothing to worry about. The only think my grandma would think is a problem, is the wedding dress sizing."

"My parents will probably be asses about it, but we both knew that already" I said with a little laugh at the end

"That we do know" Rory said as she laughed

"Well I just planned a dinner with Colin, Stephanie, Finn, and Rosemary for tonight."

"Sounds great. I just still can't believe that Finn got Rosemary to go out with him, and then they became exclusive. Who Would've thought!"

"I know, Finn has a girlfriend. Hard to imagine and hard to say."

"I wonder what they thought when you told them I was your girlfriend"

"That's a long story"

"Well let's hear it" She said enthusiastically

"If you want to. Here it goes"

"_So Finn, how's it going with Rosemary?" I asked_

"_Same as usual mate, she is still resistant to my Australian charm"_

"_How's it going with you Logan, any special bed buddies these days?" Colin asked_

"_Well actually I have to tell you something"_

"_Yes mate, go on"  
_"_Rory is my girlfriend now"_

"_Who ever thought this would happen" Colin said_

"_Not me!" Finn replied_

"_How did it happen" Colin asked_

"_She told me she didn't like casual dating, and just wanted to be friends. I told her I didn't want that, because I really liked her."_

"_Awww our little Logan's in love" They both said_

"_Stop it guys. Not funny"_

"So that's how it happened?" Rory asked me

"Yah, pretty much"

"Ace?"

"Yah Logan"

"Do you remember the day after the man-party your grand-parents threw for you"

"Yah, with pain. You pulled that stupid prank on me causing me to lose my mentoree."

"So i guess you do. Well I proclaimed my love for you. Do you remember that?"

"Of course"

"Well I guess at the time I just didn't know what I was saying was true."

"Logan" She said romantically "I love you too"

"I love this baby too" I said. I wrapped my arms around her from behind and gently tapped our future

**Rory's POV**

I walked in Luke's and immediately saw my mother sitting at a table. I purposely wore an oversized shirt in an attempt to hide my baby bump

"Hey mom. How's it going?"

"Good, good" Lorelai replied

"What are you going to order?" I asked

"Probably a burger"

"Oh, me too"

"Alright mom, I'm going to cut to the chase. I'm pregnant" I said, practically as quiet as a mouse. The look on her face was shock. Pure shock.

"Ok then" is all she said, before she proceeded to stand up and walk out of the diner

"Well that went well" I said out loud

When I arrived back at the apartment Logan was getting ready for our dinner tonight.

"Hey" I said while walking through the door

"Nice shirt Ace" He said with a chuckle

"Don't laugh. It's to hide the bump" I said with embarrassment in my voice

"How'd the lunch go with your mom"

"I flat-out told her, and then she got up and walked out the door. So great, it went just great" She said as tears formed in her eyes

"Don't worry, She'll eventually come around. So are you changing, or wearing that to dinner. No criticism, just wondering"

"I guess I'll change into something a little bit tighter" She said

"I'm ready whenever you are Ace"

"Well that went better than I thought" I said on the way in the door

"Yeah it did. They seemed generally happy for us. It looked like Finn was about to throw-up though, when Rosemary started talking about how she wanted children."

"Yeah that was pretty funny"

"Oh one sec Logan, I'm getting a call. It's the doctor's office"

"Hello is this Rory Gilmore?" the phone said

"Yes it it"

"Well we have had a cancellation for tomorrow, and you were next on our waitlist for an early appointment"

"Yes, Yes we'll take it. What time"

"2 O'Clock"

"We'll be there. Thank you so much!"  
"This is great! Now we'll find out the gender of our baby tomorrow!" Logan said

That's what I loved about him. He's excited about the baby. He's not just dealing with it, he's actually excited. I also love how he says _our_ baby, not _the _baby.

**Logan's POV**

"Here we are" I said

We are in the parking lot of the doctor's office. I'm going to find out if we're having a little boy or a little girl. Oh my god. I took the keys out of the car and got up to open Rory's door.

"This is so nerve-wrecking" Rory said.

I held out my hand for her to grab and helped her walk to the door. Man, she's already looking huge. We're going to have one big baby. I opened the door for her, and allowed her to walk in first. She sat down in a waiting chair, while I went to the front desk to check us in. After that I sat down and joined Ace.

"So Ace, you hoping for a boy or girl?"

"I really don't know, a boy I guess. I just really want it to be healthy"

"Of course, of course I want that too. I'm kind of hoping for a little girl"

"Logan and Rory Huntzberger? The doctor is ready for you"

I stood up and held my hand out for her to grab

"You ready Ace?"

"You jump I jump Jack" is all she said

Together we walked back into the examination room. The nurse that called our names followed us from behind, directing us throughout the halls. When we came to the room she instructed Rory to sit on the bed.

"The doctor should be in a moment" The nurse said as she left the room

"So this is it Ace. Boy or Girl"

"I'm so excited Logan, really. I know I might have not been showing it these last few months, but I love you, and our baby, and our future. It wasn't planned, but everything happens for a reason, right?" She said

"Yah, i guess it does"

"So I see you put us down and Mr. and Mrs. Huntzberger" She said with a smile

"I thought you'd like that" I said with a smirk on my face

"Rory and Logan, Huntzberger?" the doctor asked, putting emphasis on the last name

"Yes, yes _the _Huntzbergers" I said quickly

"Well ok, in my folder it says you are going to find out the gender of your baby today. So Rory please lay down. Could you please pull your shirt to the bottom of your breasts please?"

"Of course" Rory gently laid down, while I stood next to her side

The doctor squirted the clear gel on Rory's stomach, which made her jump a bit

"You okay Ace?"

"Yeah, I'm fine"

The doctor carefully glided the X-ray probe across her stomach, looking at the screen as he went.

"Wow guys, congratulations. You're having twins! One boy and one girl"

"Oh my gosh" Rory said nervously "Holy shit"

"Hey Rory, this is great. That means we both get what we wanted

"Double the money, double the work" She went on

"Ace, calm down, we have the money, and don't worry about the work. We'll do it together."

"Well I'm going to go guys. Again congratulations"

**Sorry this one was a little long. Please leave comments and reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Rory's POV**

_4 months later_

When I woke up I felt Logan's arms wrapped around me, and his head on my neck. I took a deep breath, waking him up.

"Logan I feel them kicking"

"What" He said groggily

"The babies,They're kicking"

I flipped over, allowing Logan to put his hands on my stomach.

"Wow, this is awesome Ace."

"I know. I've never felt one this powerful before"

My mind was racing at the moment, thinking about our babies, and how they're depending on me when it hit me; my wedding is tomorrow. I'm getting married tomorrow. I'm getting married to Logan Huntzberger. I'm going to be Lorelai Leigh Huntzberger.

"Logan" I said dramatically

"Yah Ace?"

"Our wedding is tomorrow, tomorrow! I don't have everything done. Do you think my wedding dress will still fit, I haven't had it sized for a week. What if the babies have grown since then!"

"Ace come on, calm down. Tonight is the rehearsal, we'll work out all the kinks and get it nice and smooth for the real thing tomorrow. Your dress is beautiful, Our rings are beautiful, and our babies are beautiful. Just have faith in your grandma, she put a lot of time into it"

"I know I'm excited, it's just-"

"It's just what Ace?"

"The last time we went to a wedding, just wasn't a good experience for us"

"Ace" he said concerningly

"I'm sorry Logan. I know it all worked out after that, it's just, I haven't been to a wedding with you since."

"I know, I know. This is our wedding though, let's be excited!"

"Finn get back in line next to Logan!" I yell

"I can't mate" Finn replies

"Hand me the flask" Colin says as he sticks out his hand "Give it to me Finn. You're cut off." Finn reluctantly handed over the flask "Oh no, we'll see each other again someday Flasky!"

Finn stepped back in line, then gave Logan a kiss on the cheek. "You're like a brother to me love"

"Thank you Finn, now get in line" Logan said

"Ouch!" I said as I grabbed my stomach

"Rory are you okay!" Logan ran over and touched my stomach

"Logan I'm fine, just a really powerful kick"

"You sure" He asked with a concerned look on his face

"Yeah, I'm sure"

And at that note the rehearsal continued

**Logan's POV**

Finn, Colin, Josh, and I were all dresses in our suits, ready for the ceremony to begin.

Finn popped open a bottle of champagne while Colin passed glasses out to everybody.

"To Mr. and Mrs. Huntzberger and their future family!" Colin said. All of us clicked glasses, then everybody chugged down their champagne, except for Joshua, who looked at us with amazement.

"Love, we love our alcohol" Finn said

"I can't believe I'm going to be a husband, and a father"

"Us too buddy, we figured you'd never have kids" Colin said

"I'm kind of excited, I mean I love Rory"

"Like we said love, we love her too. She will be a good mommy. Definitely better than all of ours! Right guys!"

Everybody clinked glasses again, this time to Rory

I was standing under the arch, looking out into the crowd. I saw my parents, which was somewhat surprising. All of Stars Hollow was there, supporting Rory. Suddenly music started to play, and Rory came walking down the aisle. She was holding onto Christopher's arm, leaning onto him for support. She looked so beautiful in her dress, with a veil covering her face. When they made it to the end of the aisle Christopher ceremonially put Rory's hand in mind, as i helped her up the stairs. We went through the wedding vows nicely and slowly

"Logan Huntzberger, do you take Lorelai Gilmore to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the preacher asked

I stared into her big, blue eyes and thought about how incredibly beautiful she was, inside and out. "I do"

"Lorelai Gilmore, do you take Logan Huntzberger to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do" She said, after a short pause

"You may now kiss the bride" He announced

I reached forward and put one hand on the back of Rory's head, and one on her back. I leaned her down and gave her a long, passionate kiss.

"I announce you husband and wife, Mr and Mrs Huntzberger.

I pulled her in for another kiss, and didn't let go for a couple of minutes. The dancing started, and the champagne was served. Rory and I walked back down the aisle, to the the back room, and sat down next to each other.

"I love you Mrs. Huntzberger. No matter what happens that is something that will never change"

"I love you too Mr. Huntzberger."

I leaned in for a kiss, when all the sudden her face contorted

"Ouch, Lo-, Logan, I think my water just broke"

"Holy shit, you aren't due for another 5 weeks"  
"OWWW!"Rory screamed "Logan take me to the hospital NOW!"

"Ok take my hand and we can go to the front"

"Fine" She said with pain in her voice

Slowly I helped her get up and walk to the front of the room.

"Do you want me to go tell your Mom?"

"Yes I want you to tell my mom. Don't just stand there, tell her!"  
"I'm going right now"

I ran through the crowd looking everywhere for Lorelai

"Hey Logan, what are you looking for?" Colin asked

"Rory's having the babies"

"Right now?" Colin asked

"Yes, have you seen Lorelai?"

"I think I saw her over by the food"

"I'll go tell Finn dude!"

"Yeah, whatever" I yelled as I ran through the crowd, scanning the faces. I spotted her over in the right corner, and ran to her.

"Lorelai Rory's water broke!"

"OMG, where is she?"

"At the front door waiting for us"

"Well come on!" She yelled

We raced to front door to find Rory sitting on the bench, yowling in pain.

"Let's go, NOW!" Rory screamed

I ran outside to get my car, the porsche, and pulled it to the front door. I quickly got up and opened the passenger door, realising Lorelai won't be able to fit in the car. Lorelai led Rory down the stairs, and sat her in the seat.

"Sorry Lorelai" is all is all I said before speeding off into the night

**Rory's POV**

I have never felt this much pain in my entire life. It's just like my mom described, doing the splits onto blades. Logan was really nervous, he was sweating profusely, going 150 miles per hour on the open, empty highway

"Go faster!" I screamed at the top of my lungs

"Rory I don't want to get into a crash!" Logan yelled back

"Just use this fast car of yours!" i retorted

He sped up, then slowed down as we exited the highway. Logan slowly turned into the parking lot, getting lucky when he saw an empty parking spot near the front. He got out and opened my door, grabbing my back and helping me up.

"Come on Ace. We can do this" He said enthusiastically

"Ughhh!" I screamed as another pain hit me

We got through the sliding doors and Logan saw a batch of wheelchairs folded up against the wall.

"Here Ace" Logan said as he unfolded the chair for me

A huge strain was lifted off my back when i rested it against the back of the wheelchair.

Logan quickly pushed me to the front desk and started talking to the nurse on duty. She led us to an empty room on the first floor, and told us she would back with some drugs for the pain.

"Do you want me to call your mom?" he asked me

"Please" I said quietly

A few moments passed, and Logan came back in the room "She said she's on her way. Colin is driving her and Finn here as we speak, they just pulled off the highway. Your grandparents are also on their way, and surprisingly, my parents are on their way"

"Your parents! Why are they coming? They hate me, they hate us together!"

They still want to be here when their grandchildren are born Ace"

"Fine, whatever!"

At that moment mom walked in the door, leaving Finn and Colin the hallway

"Mom" I said

"Rory. This is so exciting!"

"Not for me!" I screamed in pain

From the hallway Finn yelled "Love, you really do have a set of pipes don't you!"

"Shut up" I yelled back

"Finn shut up" Colin said "Ouch! Don't hit me Colin" Finn yelled

"I better go take care of that Logan said pointing to the hallway

When he walked out I heard two learn slaps and I lot of 'ows'

At this time the nurse walked in with an IV and some drugs to put in it. "This should help with the pain"

"Thank You" Mom said to the nurse.

"Honey breathe in and out, and in and out"

Logan walked back in "They won't be bothering us anymore guys" then walked up to Rory's side "We don't have any of the stuff we packed, we had our hospital bag, and our car-seats, and all of stuff" He said ranting on about how this was way too early.

"Why don't you ask Colin and Finn to go pick it up?" Mom asked

"That's a great idea Lorelai! Colin, Finn!" he yelled as he walked back out the door

The nurse walked in and checked my dilation, then said it's time to start pushing.

"Ok sweetie, you're aloud to have 2 people in the delivery room with you. Who'll it be?" The nurse asked.

"Me and her husband" Lorelai answered

"where's the husband?"

"He's the blonde in the hallway yelling and the Australian and his friend" Ok i know who that is

The doctors came in and started to set up the delivery room. Logan came back in partway through the set up and held my hand.

"Come on Ace, think about how beautiful they'll be" Logan said

I felt another contraction and squeezed Logan's hand as hard as I could, turning it purple

"You got some power Ace" He said to me

"Okay you ready?" the doctor entering the room asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be!" I screamed

"One, two, three push!" the doctor yelled.

This went on for hours and hours. Throughout that time my grandparents, and parent-in-laws showed up, Colin and Finn came back with all their stuff they needed.

The doctor said "Congratulations you have a healthy baby boy" The nurses took him away, and began to wash him up. A few minutes later the doctor said the second baby was almost out

"One, two, three, push!" The doctor yelled as I grunted, and said for the second time "Congratulations you have a healthy baby girl." They whisked her her away to be cleaned up and brought our son over, wrapped up in a blue blanket

"He's beautiful" I whispered

"I know he is" Logan replied

A nurse came back in, holding our baby girl, wrapped in a pink blanket. The nurse handed her to Logan and his face melted into pure joy

**Logan's POV**

I'm a father, these little beings are mine and Ace's creations, there are a blend of us.

I'm holding my daughter, _our_ daughter. I laid down next to her Ace, and fell asleep with our baby in my arms.

When I woke up Ace was nudging me, wanting to switch babies. After a half an hour or so Lorelai walked in, wanting to hold one of them. I handed her our son, then the visits started. Lorelai left to get coffee for Rory, and Emily and Richard came in, they had brought tons of gifts for them. They were intended for the baby shower, but since the babies were born so early, they had to skip it. They each took turns holding each of them, suggesting ideas for name. They both wanted the babies to be named after themselves, no surprise there.

Finn and Colin came in, suggesting the stupidest names possible. What the hell kind of names are Finnetta and Coline. Lastly, but certainly not least, my parents came in. They both commented on the fact that that the twins had my blonde hair and Rory's blue eyes. They were civil, Slightly less self-centered than usual, focused on the next Huntzberger heir. After they left , Rory and I started to talk.

"So what do you want to name them?" I asked

"I really have no idea Logan. They're just so cute"

"I know I just want to squeeze them so tight"

"How about James Logan Huntzberger for the boy. Does that sound good?"

"Yah I like it. My father will like that it's named after me. What about the girl?"

"I really have no idea. You pick"

"How about… Lorelai Grace. We can keep the Lorelai tradition going."

"It sounds perfect. They're perfect."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Rory's POV**

"Hello Logan, hello Rory" Mitchum said as he walked in the room with Shira close behind

"Hello" Logan said questioningly

"We have come to see our grandchildren" Mitchum said

"I would like to hold them" Shira said

I just laid there, with a blank expression on my face. Logan was deep in thought, while Finn and Colin just stood there, holding the babies.

A delivery man pushing a cart came in from the hall, and dropped off a large box at the foot of the bed "We bought this for you" Mitchum said "Can we hold them?" He asked

Logan turned to me, and gave him a nod "Sure. Colin, Finn" he said gesturing them to give the babies to his parents.

They gently held them, rocking them back and forth "Oh Logan, they both have your hair!" Shira said, grasping the girl in her arms

"They're cute" Mitchum said sternly "I'd like to talk to the two of you" he said looking and Logan and Rory

Colin and Finn took the hint, and walked out of the room

"We'd like to be in their lives son" Mitchum said "Even though you don't work for me, I still want to see my grandchildren"

"Yes Logan" Shira added

"You want to be in their lives?" Logan asked in shock

"Yes, I'm pretty sure we've made that point clear" Mitchum said

"What's in the box?" Logan asked, attempting to avoid the topic

"A gift from us, to you two"

Logan went over and quickly unwrapped the box, finding a box for a strange baby jungle gym

"Thanks guys" I say, trying to figure out what the hell it was

"Yeah thanks" Logan said

Everybody stood there in silence, just staring off into space.

"Oh logan, he just opened his eyes" Mitchum said. The baby started crying and Mitchum didn't know what to do "Logan, what do I do?"

""I got it dad" Logan said as he raced over and took the baby. He slowly rocked him and quieted the crying

Mitchum was surprised at how well Logan handled the situation "Wow son" is all he said.

"I think it's time we get going" Mitchum said

Shira got up and handed the baby to me, gently passing her off.

"Goodbye Rory, goodbye Logan" they said as they walked out of the room

"Wow" is all Logan said

"Do you want them to be in our lives?" I asked quietly

"I don't know" was his answer, nice and slow

**Logan's POV**

"My parents can't do that. They just can't show up after the birth of my kids, and drop a bomb like that" I said out loud

"Logan" Rory said sympathetically

"They just can't do that, after all they've done. They insulted you at our first dinner, told you you weren't a good writer, and sent me away from you to London. They've been trying to break us up since we first started dating"

"Logan" She says taking a deep breath "Let's pick names. Do you have any idea's for his first name?"

"James, after James Madison. In the documents that are left over it talks about how nice and kind he was to his wife and children."

"That's beautiful. James Logan Huntzberger" She said

"Yes, yes it is"

"How 'bout her? I think we should keep the Lorelai tradition going"

"Sounds perfect. Her middle name should be Grace, doesn't that sound cute?"

"Oh yeah, it does! Logan that's perfect, Lorelai Grace Huntzberger"

I sat down on the side of the bed, holding James in my arms. Rory scooched over, giving me space to lay down. We sat there together for hours, drifting on and off into sleep, when suddenly she said "I love you Logan. I love this" she said gesturing to the room " Us falling asleep next to each other, with our kids in our arms."  
"Oh Ace, I love it too"

"Do you have the car-seats?" Rory asked as she slipped her jacket on

"Yeah they're right here" Logan said gesturing to them in the corner.

"Ok, I think we're ready" She said as she walked out the door

I picked up both the car-seats and followed Rory into the hallway

"The nurse said the nursery was over here" Rory said pointing to the right

"Are you going to make me carry both the seats Ace?" I said sarcastically

"I just went through 12 hours of labor Logan, I think you can carry two 7 pound babies" Rory said jokingly

We made it to the nursery and looked in the small window

"Aww, I can see them. Oh their eyes are open!" she said enthusiastically

"They have your eyes Ace" I said

"They have your hair" She said

"Can I help you two?" an approaching nurse asked

"Yes, we're here to pick up our children" I answered

"Name please?" The nurse asked

"James and Lorelai Huntzberger" Rory answered

"Okay, one minute and we'll be back with them"

Rory and I stood there, watching them pick up our twins and carrying them out the door

"Here you go you two" The nurses handed the babies to us, and walked away

"Here Rory put James in this one, I'll buckle him in."

"Ok"

We got them buckled in and started on our way out. I was carrying both of the babies in the carriers and then heard Rory gasp "Logan is that ours?" She said excitingly

"I thought you'd like it" I said with a smirk

In front of us was a Tesla SUV, with a big red bow on it. She opened up the door and saw the car-seat forms, all buckled in, ready for the carrier to attach "I'm gonna sit down Logan!" she said happily as she got in the passenger seat

"Okay Ace, I'll buckle them in." I carefully buckled James and Lorelai in, triple-checking that they were safe. I got in the driver's seat and started the car. "You ready Ace" I asked

"Uh-huh" is all she said while pressing all the buttons on the screen

**Rory's POV**

When we made it back to the apartment Logan turned off the engine and sat there "Ready to take them home for the first time?" He asked me

"I want to sleep in my own bed" I replied

"You know we won't be staying here for long" Logan said "We're going to be moving in a month"

"Yeah, but it's our home for now"  
Logan got out of the car and opened the door for me "Thanks" I said as I stepped out

"I'll carry James" I said

"Wow, really!" He said sarcastically

"Yes" I replied

"I got Laura" He said casually

"Laura" I said out loud "Sounds nice.

Logan unhooked the car-seat easily, while I was having some trouble.

"Do you need some help there?" Logan asked

"No, no I can get it, give me some time" I said, my voice straining as I pulled on the handle.

"I got it Ace" Logan said as he ran around to my side of the car, carrying Laura with him.

"Take her" He said handing me the carrier

"Fine" I said, with defeat in my voice

Logan unhooked the carrier with ease and smiling cockily as he did

"And that's how it's done Ace"

"Nice way to talk in front of your impressionable children" I said mockingly

"I'll try to be nicer from now on"

Man he's sarcastic. We walked into the building and were greeted by the bellman. He cooed over the babies for a few minutes, then we got on our way. Once in the elevator Logan got a text. He pulled out his phone and then said out loud "Finn and Colin are bringing the gifts here as we speak"

I smiled and Laughed out loud

"What's so funny Ace?"

"Nothing, nothing. It's just you're married and have kids, and they both just started a committed relationship"

"You know Finn loves babies. I have a feeling he'll be coming over a lot more frequently now."

"Finn?" I said through laughter

"Yes Finn loves babies. Colin is terrified of them though, he's never told us why"

I laughed really hard as we stepped out of the elevator, walking to our apartment door.

"Is that why Colin was so freaked out when I handed him James?"

"Yes, sadly. I'm friends with a giant wuss"

Logan took out his keys and unlocked the door, pushing it open. We both sat the babies on the counter

"Should we put them in their cribs?" I asked

"I don't know. Finn will probably want to hold them when he gets here, so maybe just leave them in the carriers."

"Sounds fine" I replied

We heard a knock on the door, then saw Colin and Finn walk in with boxes of stuff "Hey guys" Colin said as he sat on the couch and set the boxes down. Finn walked to the counter, and started playing with the babies.

Logan picked up Laura and walked over to the couch. He sat down next to Colin, and Colin scooted away from him.

"Here Colin, why don't you hold her" Logan asked with a smirk on his face

"I don't know-" Logan laid Laura on his lap, and he recoiled

Everybody in the room laughed, except for Colin.

"Why don't you like babies love?" Finn asked "They're just so cute"

"Long story that I'm not willing to tell" He said, obviously irritated

Logan took Laura off of Colin's lap, and got up to put her in a baby swing

"Can i pick him up Rory?" Finn asked

"Of course Finn, you don't have to ask" I responded

He carefully picked her up, and went to sit down on the couch with Logan and Colin. They were all sitting next to each other, with the babies on their laps

"Oh I need to take a picture of this!" I said

**Logan's POV**

"Ok so it's 11 O'Clock on the first night we've come home from the hospital, and we are successfully worn out" I said, plopping down on the couch "There goes our sex life" I said sadly

"Wow Logan, nice perspective on having kids" Rory said mockingly, joining me on the couch

"I just didn't know it would be this much work" I said

"Who said our sex life was over?" She said, leaning over and whispering it in my ear

"I don't know, but I hope whoever said it was wrong" I said smiling

I pulled her in for a kiss, and she grabbed my neck, pushing her lips against mine. She shimmied down to the ground, then started to unbuckle my belt

"Ace, what are you doing?" I asked, wanting her to keep going

"Just keeping it going" She said casually

She pulled the belt out of the loops of my pants, and started unzipping my jeans. I felt my underside start to throb, and obviously she saw it too

"Well somebody's excited tonight, aren't they" She said seductively

I just smirked, and let Ace continue her thing. She lowered my jeans, and then my boxers. My dick sprung up, and she went to work. It felt like heaven in a bottle, being wrapped around me

Soon enough the gift was over, and she walked to our room and went to bed, without saying a word at all.

I walked into the babies' room, and looked into their cribs. They were both sleeping soundly, so I went to sit in the rocking chair. Emily had designed the room, and I have to admit, it was cute. I walked out of the room, and saw our apartment, filled with baby toys and baby furniture. Bottles and bibs were strewn throughout the place. I walked into our room, smiling at the sight I saw. Rory was laying on her side, fast asleep. I laid down on the other side of her, slipping my body under the comforter. Ever so slowly I slipped my hands over her body, sheltering her in my arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

**Rory's POV**

"Hello Logan, hello Rory" Mitchum said as he walked in the room with Shira close behind

"Hello" Logan said questioningly

"We have come to see our grandchildren" Mitchum said

"I would like to hold them" Shira said

I just laid there, with a blank expression on my face. Logan was deep in thought, while Finn and Colin just stood there, holding the babies.

A delivery man pushing a cart came in from the hall, and dropped off a large box at the foot of the bed "We bought this for you" Mitchum said "Can we hold them?" He asked

Logan turned to me, and gave him a nod "Sure. Colin, Finn" he said gesturing them to give the babies to his parents.

They gently held them, rocking them back and forth "Oh Logan, they both have your hair!" Shira said, grasping the girl in her arms

"They're cute" Mitchum said sternly "I'd like to talk to the two of you" he said looking and Logan and Rory

Colin and Finn took the hint, and walked out of the room

"We'd like to be in their lives son" Mitchum said "Even though you don't work for me, I still want to see my grandchildren"

"Yes Logan" Shira added

"You want to be in their lives?" Logan asked in shock

"Yes, I'm pretty sure we've made that point clear" Mitchum said

"What's in the box?" Logan asked, attempting to avoid the topic

"A gift from us, to you two"

Logan went over and quickly unwrapped the box, finding a box for a strange baby jungle gym

"Thanks guys" I say, trying to figure out what the hell it was

"Yeah thanks" Logan said

Everybody stood there in silence, just staring off into space.

"Oh logan, he just opened his eyes" Mitchum said. The baby started crying and Mitchum didn't know what to do "Logan, what do I do?"

""I got it dad" Logan said as he raced over and took the baby. He slowly rocked him and quieted the crying

Mitchum was surprised at how well Logan handled the situation "Wow son" is all he said.

"I think it's time we get going" Mitchum said

Shira got up and handed the baby to me, gently passing her off.

"Goodbye Rory, goodbye Logan" they said as they walked out of the room

"Wow" is all Logan said

"Do you want them to be in our lives?" I asked quietly

"I don't know" was his answer, nice and slow

**Logan's POV**

"My parents can't do that. They just can't show up after the birth of my kids, and drop a bomb like that" I said out loud

"Logan" Rory said sympathetically

"They just can't do that, after all they've done. They insulted you at our first dinner, told you you weren't a good writer, and sent me away from you to London. They've been trying to break us up since we first started dating"

"Logan" She says taking a deep breath "Let's pick names. Do you have any idea's for his first name?"

"James, after James Madison. In the documents that are left over it talks about how nice and kind he was to his wife and children."

"That's beautiful. James Logan Huntzberger" She said

"Yes, yes it is"

"How 'bout her? I think we should keep the Lorelai tradition going"

"Sounds perfect. Her middle name should be Grace, doesn't that sound cute?"

"Oh yeah, it does! Logan that's perfect, Lorelai Grace Huntzberger"

I sat down on the side of the bed, holding James in my arms. Rory scooched over, giving me space to lay down. We sat there together for hours, drifting on and off into sleep, when suddenly she said "I love you Logan. I love this" she said gesturing to the room " Us falling asleep next to each other, with our kids in our arms."  
"Oh Ace, I love it too"

"Do you have the car-seats?" Rory asked as she slipped her jacket on

"Yeah they're right here" Logan said gesturing to them in the corner.

"Ok, I think we're ready" She said as she walked out the door

I picked up both the car-seats and followed Rory into the hallway

"The nurse said the nursery was over here" Rory said pointing to the right

"Are you going to make me carry both the seats Ace?" I said sarcastically

"I just went through 12 hours of labor Logan, I think you can carry two 7 pound babies" Rory said jokingly

We made it to the nursery and looked in the small window

"Aww, I can see them. Oh their eyes are open!" she said enthusiastically

"They have your eyes Ace" I said

"They have your hair" She said

"Can I help you two?" an approaching nurse asked

"Yes, we're here to pick up our children" I answered

"Name please?" The nurse asked

"James and Lorelai Huntzberger" Rory answered

"Okay, one minute and we'll be back with them"

Rory and I stood there, watching them pick up our twins and carrying them out the door

"Here you go you two" The nurses handed the babies to us, and walked away

"Here Rory put James in this one, I'll buckle him in."

"Ok"

We got them buckled in and started on our way out. I was carrying both of the babies in the carriers and then heard Rory gasp "Logan is that ours?" She said excitingly

"I thought you'd like it" I said with a smirk

In front of us was a Tesla SUV, with a big red bow on it. She opened up the door and saw the car-seat forms, all buckled in, ready for the carrier to attach "I'm gonna sit down Logan!" she said happily as she got in the passenger seat

"Okay Ace, I'll buckle them in." I carefully buckled James and Lorelai in, triple-checking that they were safe. I got in the driver's seat and started the car. "You ready Ace" I asked

"Uh-huh" is all she said while pressing all the buttons on the screen

**Rory's POV**

When we made it back to the apartment Logan turned off the engine and sat there "Ready to take them home for the first time?" He asked me

"I want to sleep in my own bed" I replied

"You know we won't be staying here for long" Logan said "We're going to be moving in a month"

"Yeah, but it's our home for now"  
Logan got out of the car and opened the door for me "Thanks" I said as I stepped out

"I'll carry James" I said

"Wow, really!" He said sarcastically

"Yes" I replied

"I got Laura" He said casually

"Laura" I said out loud "Sounds nice.

Logan unhooked the car-seat easily, while I was having some trouble.

"Do you need some help there?" Logan asked

"No, no I can get it, give me some time" I said, my voice straining as I pulled on the handle.

"I got it Ace" Logan said as he ran around to my side of the car, carrying Laura with him.

"Take her" He said handing me the carrier

"Fine" I said, with defeat in my voice

Logan unhooked the carrier with ease and smiling cockily as he did

"And that's how it's done Ace"

"Nice way to talk in front of your impressionable children" I said mockingly

"I'll try to be nicer from now on"

Man he's sarcastic. We walked into the building and were greeted by the bellman. He cooed over the babies for a few minutes, then we got on our way. Once in the elevator Logan got a text. He pulled out his phone and then said out loud "Finn and Colin are bringing the gifts here as we speak"

I smiled and Laughed out loud

"What's so funny Ace?"

"Nothing, nothing. It's just you're married and have kids, and they both just started a committed relationship"

"You know Finn loves babies. I have a feeling he'll be coming over a lot more frequently now."

"Finn?" I said through laughter

"Yes Finn loves babies. Colin is terrified of them though, he's never told us why"

I laughed really hard as we stepped out of the elevator, walking to our apartment door.

"Is that why Colin was so freaked out when I handed him James?"

"Yes, sadly. I'm friends with a giant wuss"

Logan took out his keys and unlocked the door, pushing it open. We both sat the babies on the counter

"Should we put them in their cribs?" I asked

"I don't know. Finn will probably want to hold them when he gets here, so maybe just leave them in the carriers."

"Sounds fine" I replied

We heard a knock on the door, then saw Colin and Finn walk in with boxes of stuff "Hey guys" Colin said as he sat on the couch and set the boxes down. Finn walked to the counter, and started playing with the babies.

Logan picked up Laura and walked over to the couch. He sat down next to Colin, and Colin scooted away from him.

"Here Colin, why don't you hold her" Logan asked with a smirk on his face

"I don't know-" Logan laid Laura on his lap, and he recoiled

Everybody in the room laughed, except for Colin.

"Why don't you like babies love?" Finn asked "They're just so cute"

"Long story that I'm not willing to tell" He said, obviously irritated

Logan took Laura off of Colin's lap, and got up to put her in a baby swing

"Can i pick him up Rory?" Finn asked

"Of course Finn, you don't have to ask" I responded

He carefully picked her up, and went to sit down on the couch with Logan and Colin. They were all sitting next to each other, with the babies on their laps

"Oh I need to take a picture of this!" I said

**Logan's POV**

"Ok so it's 11 O'Clock on the first night we've come home from the hospital, and we are successfully worn out" I said, plopping down on the couch "There goes our sex life" I said sadly

"Wow Logan, nice perspective on having kids" Rory said mockingly, joining me on the couch

"I just didn't know it would be this much work" I said

"Who said our sex life was over?" She said, leaning over and whispering it in my ear

"I don't know, but I hope whoever said it was wrong" I said smiling

I pulled her in for a kiss, and she grabbed my neck, pushing her lips against mine. She shimmied down to the ground, then started to unbuckle my belt

"Ace, what are you doing?" I asked, wanting her to keep going

"Just keeping it going" She said casually

She pulled the belt out of the loops of my pants, and started unzipping my jeans. I felt my underside start to throb, and obviously she saw it too

"Well somebody's excited tonight, aren't they" She said seductively

I just smirked, and let Ace continue her thing. She lowered my jeans, and then my boxers. My dick sprung up, and she went to work. It felt like heaven in a bottle, being wrapped around me

Soon enough the gift was over, and she walked to our room and went to bed, without saying a word at all.

I walked into the babies' room, and looked into their cribs. They were both sleeping soundly, so I went to sit in the rocking chair. Emily had designed the room, and I have to admit, it was cute. I walked out of the room, and saw our apartment, filled with baby toys and baby furniture. Bottles and bibs were strewn throughout the place. I walked into our room, smiling at the sight I saw. Rory was laying on her side, fast asleep. I laid down on the other side of her, slipping my body under the comforter. Ever so slowly I slipped my hands over her body, sheltering her in my arms.

When I woke up in the morning I felt Logan's arms wrapped around me. He's so sweet. Who would've ever thought this would happen; Me and Logan married with children. Paris, my mom, Colin, Finn, and everyone else at Yale thought our relationship would never last. Well they were wrong.

I felt Logan start to stir, and turned to face him "Hey Ace" He said groggily

"Hey" I whispered "Thanks for getting the babies last night"

"No problem Ace"

"Logan, I was thinking just now about our past"

"Yah?" He said

"Do you remember when we first met?" I asked

"Truth?"

"Truth" I repeated

"I didn't remember until I saw you the hallway"

"When Finn was looking for that girl and you wanted him to put your number on my door?"

"Yes" He said while laughing

"I thought you were a jerk when I first met you"

He smiled slightly, raising the corners of his mouth. He's so cute, so compassionate

"I never in a million years dreamed this would happen. Four years ago I would have cringed at the thought of having a family" He said

"I know. Remember the casual dating" I said, punching him playfully

"Trust me, I remember it"

"Just admit you were jealous at Finn's birthday party, when I went with Robert"

I smiled up at him, looking at his grin grow into a smile "I wasn't jealous Ace. You must be delusional"

"You pulled me into a corner and started making out with me. You wanted to leave the party with me!"

"So maybe I was a little jealous"

"Sure, a little" I said mockingly

He reached forward and picked me up in his arms, tickling me to wits end

I was laughing really loud, and said "Logan, we're going to wake the babies"

He set me down "It's so weird"  
"What's weird?" I asked

"Talking about our kids. I just never, ever, imagined I'd be saying _our kids_"

"I laugh a little every time I hear you say that. Logan Huntzberger, a father. It cracks me up"

"What's so funny Ace?"

"Nobody thought you'd ever get married, much less to me"

"Why would you think that?"  
"Because we had so much trouble"

"What trouble are you talking about" He said seriously

"Our first fight at the pub, the bridesmaids fight, you moving to London for a year, the awful article I wrote."

"We stuck it through Ace"

"Yeah, I guess we did"

Just then babies started crying, one waking the other. "I got this" He said, raising up from bed

"Logan you got up all through last night. I can take this one"

"It's fine Ace" he said reassuringly "Let's both do it together"

We walked down the hallway to the babies room, and looked in to see them both crying their heads off. I walked up to Laura's crib, carefully picking her up. I slowly rocked her as Logan said

"I think he's hungry Ace"

"I'm still scared to try it"

"Come on Ace, I'll go get the pump"

Logan returned with the breast bump, and handed it to me "I have the instructions here. Ok, it says for your first time to take off your shirt and bra"

"Are you sure it says that?"  
"Yes Ace" He said smiling

I removed my clothing, Logan watching as I did "Logan" I said sheepishly

"Come on Ace. We've been together for 3 years. What are you so nervous about?"

"I don't know, just read the next step"

"Stick the suction cup on your nipple, then press 'start' on the machine"

I tried a few times, unsuccessfully getting it to stick

"Let me try" Logan said, walking over to me. He grabbed the suction cup, and gently got it to stick "And that's how it's done". I pressed start, and the pumping started. It didn't hurt as bad as I thought, not at all.

"You're the king of breast-pumping"

"I guess it doesn't sound that good" He said jokingly

Steps were heard from the hallway, and Colin and Finn came walking through the door. They saw me, and they both stared. My boobs didn't get that bigger, did they?

"Guys!" Logan yelled, getting up to block me

I just laughed, watching Logan kick them out of the room "Sorry Ace" He said apologetically

While laughing I said "It's fine"

"What are you laughing at?"

"You, being jealous"

"I'm not jealous"

"Ok Logan" I said sarcastically

"Ok Ace" He repeated

Time passed, and eventually the machine beeped, marking the end.

"Wow that's a lot of milk" He said in shock

"Tell me about it"

We fed the babies, then went out to see Colin and Finn. They were slapping each other, just like little kids.

"Stop it Colin" Finn said, slapping Colin on the arm

"You stop it" Colin said

"No" Finn said

Logan started laughing "What the hell"

"Finn bit me" Colin said

"Why would you bite him Finn"

"I wanted to try breastfeeding love. I knew Rory here wouldn't let me try it, so I used Colin as a substitute"

"You're sick" I said

"You are _so_ strange Finn" Logan said

"I'm going to take that as a compliment love"

There was a knock at the door, and Logan got up to answer it. When he opened it, Mitchum was there. "Can I come in" He asked


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Logan's POV

"Umm, sure" I can't believe my father had the nerve to come here! What could he possibly want?

"Hello Rory, Colin, Finn" My father said, looking around the room at the mess

"So how are the children?" He asked

"Fine" I replied. I still can't believe he's here

"What names did you decide on" he asked, looking at Rory for an answer

"James Logan and Lorelai Grace" She said, staring at Colin and Finn

"Hello Mr. Huntzberger" Colin said, getting up to shake his hand

"Yes, hello" Finn said, following in Colin's steps

"Nice to see you two again" My father said "How are the children?"  
"Great" Logan said, walking to the couch

Several moments went by before Rory said "Would you like to see them?"

"Yes, I would" he answered

"Hey Finn, will you help me?"  
"Sure love"

Rory and Finn walked into the kids' room, and the rest of sat there in awkward silence.

"So Logan, have you and Rory decided on a house yer?" My father asked

"Yah we have" I answered

"What is it like?"

"It's nice-sized, has a big yard. Rory didn't want a big house"

"That's nice"

"The house is quite pretty" Colin said

Rory and Finn came back into the room, the babies in their arms. Rory walked up to Mitchum with James in her arms, and handed him to my father.

Mitchum uncomfortably held the baby "How do I hold him right? I don't want to hurt him"

"Finn" Rory said, gesturing to Mitchum

"Got it love" He said as he walked up to Mitchum "Hold one hand under the head/neck area, and one under the baby's bottom" Finn demonstrated this on Laura

"How do you know so much about babies?" Mitchum asked

"I just adore them" He replied

Mitchum nodded in approval, and moved his hands as Finn instructed

James looked up at him, opened his eyes, and smiled

"He has your hair Logan, and he has your eyes Rory. He's really cute. He looks just like you did when you were a baby Logan."

"Thanks Dad" Is all I said "Where's mom?"

"She's out shopping"

"Oh"

Finn walked up to Colin with Laura in his arms "Here Colin, why don't you hold her"

"Fine" Colin said

Finn laid Laura in Colin's arms. Colin adjusted his hands, causing Laura to shriek

"AHH" Colin screamed

"Colin! You have to be quiet" Rory said, putting her index finger to her mouth

"Sorry" He whispered

"I think we will go back there" Finn said, gesturing to the hallway. Him and Colin walked away.

"I was thinking, maybe your mom and I could come out to California a few months after you've settled" My father asked us

"Maybe" I said "I don't know how things will be going at that time"

"Sounds great. I better get going" Mitchum said

I walked up to him, and he handed me the baby. He walked out without a goodbye

"Well that was interesting" Rory said, staring at me with her big blue eyes

I walked over to her and grabbed her hands with mine. She intertwined our fingers, squeezing my hands. I leaned in and gave her a nice, long kiss.

"We better go tell them that he left" I said, walking down the hallway. I walked into the bedroom, and found Finn and Colin laying on our bed, fast asleep with Laura in the middle.

"Rory come here" I said

She appeared in the room, laughing at the sight "Our gay friends" She said mockingly

"Let's use this quiet time while we have it" She said, beckoning me to follow her. She sat down on the couch and patted the seat next to her "Come on Huntzberger"

I plopped next to her,and sat James in between us

"This is perfect" I said putting my arm around Rory's shoulder. She looked at me acknowledgingly, then rested her head on my shoulder, cradling James' head in her arm.

Rory's POV

1 Month Later

"All the stuff is in the truck" Logan yelled, walking into the apartment

"Can you take one of the babies?" I yelled back, picking up one of the carriers

He walked into the room, and picked up the other carrier "Are you ready Ace?"  
"I guess so" I said, glancing around to make sure we don't leave anything

"Come on Ace" He said, putting his free arm around my shoulder, leading me out of the apartment.

When we reached the airport, Logan had his family's jet gassed up waiting for us. He grabbed the two kids, and I took the baby-bag.

We were only about 50 yards away from the door that would lead us to our jet, when Logan asked to switch. "I'm gonna have to deal with security, Switch?"

"Sure" I replied

He sat the carriers down, and I handed him the bag. I picked the carriers up, and he walked towards the door. Wanting to waste some time, I go to buy some snacks for the flight. When I come back, I see this girl with Logan, touching and flirting with him

Logan's POV

Oh shit. That's all I thought when I saw the girl that was approaching. She gave me a flashback to my days before Rory, when I slept with everyone.

"Hey Logan" She said seductively

"Hi Whitney" I said, glancing to see if Rory was nearby.

"What're you doing here?" She asked

"I'm moving" I replied, then started to walk away

"Where do you think you're going Mister" She said while grabbing my shirt collar

I pushed her away as Rory started to walk up to us, babies in hand, with an angry look on her face "Logan?"

"Who are you?" Whitney asked, as she stepped closer to Logan

"Who am I?" Rory said, her face turning redder by the second

"Whitney, this is my wife, Rory" I said, sticking my hand in between them

"What are you doing, flirting with my husband?" Rory asked her

"He's just so cute" She replied, kissing him on the cheek

"Whitney back up" I said, pushing her aside "Come on Rory, the plane should be ready"

She just followed me all the way to the plane, not saying a word. We got the babies' car-seats secured, and buckled them in. We then set down, and buckled up

"She came up to me Ace" I said, setting my hand on her thigh

"I know" She said, gazing out the window "Sometimes I think it's too good to be true. You, me, James and Laura. I just hope everything works out for us"

"Ace, don't think that way, it'll work out just fine"

"I just don't want something to happen between us, and the kids suffer"

"Nothing's ever going to happen" I said

"How do you know that? All those fights we've had in the past, we can't just break up and get back together now. We have other people to think about" She said, turning to face me "I just want us to last"

I reached forward and kissed her lips, then pulled away. She leaned forward, beckoning me to kiss her again. We made out for a few minutes, after then she pulled away

"Do you remember when my grandpa pulled you in for a drink when you were going to grab your cellphone?" She asked, smiling at the thought

"He scared the shit out of me" I said, nodding at the memory "He wanted to know if I was going to propose to you"

"If only he knew your reputation at the time"

"I had a reputation?"

"Oh come on Logan. You were the hot, rich, player. All the girls wanted you"

"You do say?"

"You know I've never told you this, but I really liked you. After we went on our first 'date', I went back to Stars Hollow and called you a couple days later, and you never answered. I cried, more like bawled, on our bathroom floor. Vomiting after I drank too much"

"I really liked you at time too, I just didn't want to ruin all my other relationships. You know, with the umm" I coughed "Other girls"

"Your 50 other girls you had on speed-dial" She said, mocking me

"I made Colin delete them all off when we became exclusive, I didn't trust myself to delete all of them"

"Oh" She said turning her head back to the window

Crap. What did I just do? "Not like that" I said reassuringly

"I know" She replied, still facing the window

I gently put my hand on her shoulder as we started to take off, squeezing it gently. I leaned over and kissed her head as we left New York, bound for California.

Rory's POV

When we landed I was relieved. Being stuck in a small compartment with two one-month-old babies for 4 hours, was not a pleasant experience.

"Look at how pretty is is Ace" Logan said, staring out the window

"It's beautiful" I replied, staring at the grassy landscapes

The workers came back, grabbing our luggage and carry-ons.

"let's go" I said, standing up and walking over to the babies

I picked up James' carrier, and grabbed the baby-bag

Logan picked up Laura's carrier, then said "I can take the baby-bag"  
"Ok" I said, sliding the bag off my shoulder and handing it to him

"Ace" He said, grabbing my free hand

"Yah" I said reluctantly

"Don't worry. Just trust me, I will never, ever, do anything to wreck our marriage on purpose"

He looked straight into my eyes, with a slight smile on his face. He leaned in and gave me a kiss, then pulled back "Are we okay?"

"We're fine" She said, walking to the now opened door on the plane

"Ace?" He said, pouring concern into his voice.

I just leaned back and kissed him, then continued down the stairs

We made it to the house with no problem, and man it was beautiful. I know Logan and I came out to visit before the kids were born, but now I see it from a new perspective.

I felt my lips curl up into a smile "What are you smiling at Ace?" Logan asked

"Our house" I said, emphasizing the word _our_

"Ready to go in?" He asked "We have basics in the car; the cribs, bottles, air mattress for us"

"2 air mattresses?" I asked

"Yah Ace. Is that a problem?" He said, smiling at me

"The first night in our new home" I said, stepping closer to him, and putting my mouth next to his ear "And we're going to sleep in two different beds"

"One will be just fine" He said with a huge grin on his face

"let's get the kids out of the car" I said, walking towards the car door

Logan's POV

I'm gonna get laid tonight. God, I sound like a teenager. But, I'm gonna get laid tonight!

I finished setting up the cribs in the closest room to the master bedroom, and came downstairs to finds Rory asleep, with one sleeping baby in each arm. It pulled everything into perspective for me, I have a family, a wife, kids. No more sleeping around every other night, I'm committed to one girl, I can only have sex with one girl. WOW  
The moving trucks came, and they unloaded everything into the living room. We have a lot of stuff.

"Hey Logan" She said groggily, making sure not to disturb the babies

"Do you want to go on a walk?" I asked, pointing to the double stroller

"Sure. Will you grab one of them?"

"Of course" I picked up one of the babies and put it in the stroller, Rory repeating my actions.

I pushed the stroller out the the front door, when Rory said "Smart thinking Logan" with a huge smile on her face

"I can do this Ace" I replied, picking up the stroller and carrying it down the stairs

Rory followed me down then grabbed my arms "You're my superman"

"And you are my kryptonite" I replied, leaning in and kissing her

"Let's get this walk started. I want to know where all the parks are" Rory said, pushing the stroller

"Ace, I know we've been avoiding this topic, but what do you want to do about work. I know I'm going to be working, that's why we moved here, but what do you want to do?"  
"I don't want my career to my limited by kids"

"It's completely your choice. We could hire a nanny and she could-"

I was cut-off by Rory, when she said "No I don't want them to be raised by nannies. I won't work for a few years, I'll wait til they're in school."

My phone started ringing, and I pulled it out of my coat pocket "Who is it" Rory asked

"Colin" I replied. I answered it, and heard Colin say something about our house and onesies

"I think they're at our house" I said

"We have to go back" She said, turning the stroller around "Who knows what they'll do in an empty house. She began to run, and I chased after her "Ace slow down!" I yelled

"Never!" She yelled back

When we made it back to the house Rory was breathing heavily, with drips of sweat on her forehead "That's the farthest I've ever run"

"That was only two blocks" I said

"I know" She said, running into the house

I followed her in, and heard her yell "Colin, Finn!"

"Yes love" Finn said, stumbling around the corner

Colin proceeded behind him, "Hello Rory, You're looking exceptionally beautiful today"

"How much have you guys had to drink?" I asked, giving Colin the death stare

"Not much" Finn said, falling over

I walked over and helped him to stand up, leading him to the couch "Lay here" I instructed, shoving him onto the couch

Rory walked over to Colin, and he put his arm around my shoulder "Come on Colin, sit down in the chair" Colin turned to face Rory, and grabbed her boobs

"Colin!" She yelled pushing him away

I walked up to him, and punched his gut, making him fall into the chair "Want to put the babies to bed" I asked "It's already 6"

"I have an idea" she said "You help me put them down, giving Colin and Finn a chance to sleep off some alcohol, then you guys can go out. Find the good bars"

"It's fine Ace. It's our first night here and-"

"Come on Logan, go have some fun before work starts"

"If you insist"

Rory's POV  
_5 months later_

I was sitting on the floor, watching the babies roll around, when Logan walked in "Hey Ace" He leaned down and kissed

"I finished my article on the new governor" I said

I've begun working at an online newspaper, writing my articles from home.

"That's great! Can I read it later?"

"I left a copy on the bed for you"  
"Thanks" he said, as he sat on the ground next to me

"Man Ace, we're so lucky"

"Why's that?" I asked

"Our kids are so cute. My hair, your eyes. They're model quality"

"I have an idea, maybe we could put the kids down early" I said, leaning closer to Logan

"Oh yeah, and what would we do with our extra time?" He asked grinning

"Whatever you want to do" I said, leaning in even closer.

"Well let's get these kids to bed then"

We got them down in about a half-hour, sleeping peacefully in their cribs. We walked into the hallway very quietly.

"So what are we going to do now?" He asked, grabbing my waist

"Well what do you want to do?" I said, wrapping my arms around his neck

"I want to do this" He said, leaning down and kissing me. He stuck his tongue in my mouth, and I stuck mine in his. Our tongues wrestled for control, his winning. He pushed up me up against the wall, pinning my arms. I wrapped my legs around his waist, feeling his rock hit my groin. He pulled away from the wall, walking to the bedroom.

"So this is what you want to do" I said quietly, pulling away. He leaned down and kissed my neck, suking on it, sure to leave hickeys.

He pulled away, and lifted my shirt off over my head, leaving a trail of kisses down my chest.

I started to unbutton his shirt while he kissed me all over. He slipped his shirt off his shoulders, and then unhooked my bra. He sucked my nipple, immediately hardening them

He pulled away then said with lust "I can't wait any longer"

He pulled off his belt, and unzipped his pants, slipping them off. Logan then came over and slipped off my sweatpants, then took off my panties. I felt him go down on me, his tongue circling my clitoris. I saw his blonde head bobbing up and down in between my legs. When I almost went over the edge, he could tell, and pulled away. He slipped off his boxers, and positioned himself to go in "Condom" I said, closing my legs.

"Fine" He said, reaching into the nightstand. After ripping off the wrapper he slid it on, then said "All good?"

I simply nodded, then spread my legs. He slipped his dick into me, pounding hard

"God Rory" He said, panting

After a few more rounds of thrusts, I felt myself go over the edge into pure ecstasy, Logan soon followed, when I felt him burst inside of me.

He slid out, and threw his condom in the trash. He then picked up his shirt, and threw it to me, then joined me on the bed. I slid on his shirt and leaned down to rest my head on his chest, and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

Logan's POV

_6 months later_

"Ok, my mom and my grandparents are coming out for the birthday party. Who do you want to ask?" Rory said, pacing around the bedroom while getting dressed. God, she's so beautiful. Her beautiful dark hair and startling blue eyes went perfect together

"Logan" She said, waving her hands, trying to get my attention

"Have I ever told you that you are extremely beautiful?" I said, raising up out of bed

"Yes you have" She said, as she sat down next to me

I reached forward and kissed her on the lips, man I love the warm feel of her lips.

"So answer me now, who do you want to invite?"

"I don't know Ace" I said, avoiding the topic. She leaned in and gave me a long, passionate kiss, then said "Do you know now?"  
I just groaned, and knew I had to give in "Colin, Finn, and Stephanie"

"That's all?" she asked, and I know what she was wondering  
As if on cue, one of the kids started crying "I'll go feed them" I volunteered

I walked into their room, and found Laura crying. Her blonde hair was all tangled, and her blue eyes were red from crying. "Come on Laura, quiet down. Daddy's here"

I picked her up, then walked to James' crib, and saw him sitting peacefully. He stood up when he saw me, and I scooped him up in my other arm. I made my way down the stairs, and sat them in their respective high-chairs. In the pantry I grabbed their cereal puffs, and poured a little in each of their trays. They both went to town, practically shoving them down their throats. They did get their mother's eating habits.

Rory came down at this point, and poured herself a third cup of coffee

"Do you need to go get dressed?" she asked "I can watch them"  
"I got the day off, remember?"

"Oh my gosh!" She squealed "I completely forgot"

"I called Finn, Colin, and Stephanie, and they're elated to come down for the party"

"I hope they know it's a kids party" I said

"Finn was talking about creating an after-party, and leaving the kids with my family" She said with a huge grin on her face, obviously excited about the plan

"Sounds good" I replied

As soon as Laura finished Rory sat her on the ground. She has a tendency to overreact.

I sat down on the floor, and called Laura to come to me. She crawled about 10 feet, then stood up and walked the last 3.

"Rory did you just see that!" I said enthusiastically "She just walked!"

"Oh Laura!" She yelled as she ran over and scooped her up. "I told you she's learn to walk before James. Somebody owes me a foot massage" She said as she wiggled her toes

I picked James up out of his high-chair, and wiped the slobber off of his face. "Man you're a slob" I said

"Just like his daddy" Rory yelled as she ran up the stairs.

I chased after her, and James was laughing in my arms. I found her hiding behind my bed, and sat James on the floor. I started tickling her mercilessly, making Laura laugh.

"Logan!" Rory yelled, trying to pull away

She stopped fighting and leaned up to kiss me, and man it felt good.

"I knew that would get you to stop"

"You just have that control over me" I said,sighing deeply

"I know" She said

"Do you wanna go to the park?" I asked

"Yah, can you get the stroller out?"

"Leave me to do all the hard work?" I asked jokingly

"I just have that control over you" She said, picking James up off the ground and walking out of the room.

I got the stroller out of the garage, and Rory came out and out the kids in it

"Which park?" I asked

"Grener" She said casually

"Off we go"

On the way to the park Rory talked about the article she's writing, told me stories about what happens with the kids when I'm gone, and then started talking about the party

"I'm thinking it should be just our family at the party" She said

"What about Colin, Stephanie, and Finn?" I asked with a hint of anger in my voice

"Logan, they are family" She said reassuringly, putting her hand on my arm

"Finn's gonna love this"

"I know" She said, and she kissed me on the cheek

I stopped pushing the stroller, and said "They're a year-old. We've made it a whole year and stayed together, and raised some pretty cute kids"

"Yeah, they're pretty cute" She said, nodding her head "Hey Logan, can I ask you something?"

"Anything Ace"

"How much money do you make? I've been wondering for awhile but just kept forgetting to ask you"

"Planning on buying something?" I said, smiling at her

"Just wondering"

"You're gonna be surprised when I tell you"

"Just tell me" She said, slapping my arm

"Roughly $500,000 a year"

She gasped, and put her hands over her mouth

"I told you" I said, pushing the stroller

"Do we have college funds set up for the kids?" She asked, catching up with me on the sidewalk

"Yes Ace, I set them up before they were born"

"Really?"  
"Yes"

"OK" She said smiling "I just wanted to make sure we have money set aside for them to go to schoo. Maybe they'll even go to Yale"

"They can join the Life and Death Brigade" I said smiling, knowing it'll get under Rory's skin

"They'll make some trouble, with you as their Daddy of course. I already see it in Laura"

"How do you know it's my genes?"  
"Think about how many bad things I've done, and then think about how many you've done"

"I see your point" I said

We made it to the park, and sat James and Laura in the baby swings. Rory and I were standing behind them, alternating turns pushing their swings

Rory accidentally stepped on my foot, and I recoiled, bringing my knee up to my chest

"Sorry" She said, softly touching my leg "Why did it hurt so bad? I only stepped on your foot"  
"It's a pre-existing injury" I replied

"From what?" She asked cluelessly

"From my base-jumping trip"

"Oh" She said smalley, turning her head away

"What's with that Ace? You only stepped on my foot"

"it's just, is was my fault back then, and it was my fault just now"

"Come on, we covered this in the hospital. I was going on that trip no matter what"  
"I should've just forgiven you. That's something I've always regretted"

"Ace, that was my fault. I was confused on where we stood"

"I know" She said, laughing in the process

"What's so funny about that?" I asked, watching her breakdown in laughter

"I was thinking about that disastrous first dinner with your parents"

"Don't even get me started Ace"

"They really hated me" She said, still laughing

"Let's go Ace, I'm getting kind of hungry"

"Yah sure"

We put the kids back in the stroller, and started on our way home.


End file.
